finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Derfland Front
The Derfland Front is a theater of the Crystal War in Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess. Covering south-central Quon, it features the headquarters of the Quadav Shieldwarriors. The front incorporates slightly more territory than the modern-day Derfland region. Zones Vunkerl Inlet Vunkerl Inlet is a narrow woodland lying southeast of Jugner Forest and west of Rolanberry Fields, to which it offers a one-way path. Although it is logistically inaccessible for Bastokans and Quadavs alike, it is still classified as part of the Derfland Front. The Kingdom of San d'Oria and the Orcish Hosts vie for control of Vunkerl in place of their southern counterparts. A Gigas community also seeks to occupy this riverside territory. San d'Oria's Royal Army dedicates the Knights of the Red Rose to the defense of the inlet. They are commanded by Noillurie, an Elvaan samurai. In turn, the Orcish Hosts assigned the sharpshooter Three-eyed Prozpuz and the Throatripper Predators to seize control of this area. Pashhow Marshlands Pashhow Marshlands is a low-lying swamp found north of Grauberg and the Konschtat Highlands, though the latter area is inaccessible during the war. Travelers between the Republic of Bastok and the Grand Duchy of Jeuno have no choice but to brave its many bogs and Quadav-infested pits. A Cavernous Maw connects Pashhow to itself twenty years in the future. It is also possible for savvy adventurers to arrive here by means of the Recall-Pashh spell. The Field Musician Guard spearheads Bastok's military operations in the marshlands. Their captain, a Hume dancer named Sonia, can be seen twirling through Quadav ranks with remarkable celerity. In turn, the Quadav Shieldwarriors assigned Gi'Ghi Rockchopper and his elite guard to seize control of this area. Gi'Ghi has tamed fearsome peistes to use as a weapon of war. Rolanberry Fields The Rolanberry Fields are the remains of a once-prosperous farmland found southwest of Jeuno and north of the Pashhow Marshlands. The loss of its agriculture to pests and warfare is responsible for a looming famine in the Duchy. The fields are also an important crossroads, connecting to Batallia Downs in the north by means of the Lord Bolicevre Bridge and to Sauromugue Champaign on the eastern continent of Mindartia by means of the Great Jeuno Bridge. The extensive Ruhotz Silvermines beneath the fields allow subterranean travel all the way to North Gustaberg. A Cavernous Maw also enables passage from Rolanberry to itself twenty years in the future. The Republican Army of Bastok dedicates a heavy infantry unit, the 2nd Legion Grenadiers, to operations in this area. Striking Bull, a Galka warrior, leads them into battle under the cover of his skillful ax-throwing. In turn, the Quadav Shieldwarriors assigned Ga'Dho Softstep and the Vhuud Vanguard to seize control of this area. Ga'Dho employs powerful rock tossing in conjunction with his partner Gu'Dho Staggershell. Beadeaux Beadeaux is a relatively new settlement established by the Quadav in the eastern Pashhow Marshlands. Their leader, Za'Dha Adamantking, lurks among its circuitous passages. As the Shieldwarriors' stronghold, it is well defended against the advances of the Bastokan military. Crawlers' Nest Crawlers' Nest is a cave in southwest Rolanberry Fields which was seized by the Federation of Windurst and converted into an outpost early in the war. In better times it had been used as a brewery and storehouse for rolanberry products. Although its numbers are reduced, the eponymous crawler population persists in spite of frequent combat between the Republican Army and the Shieldwarriors. Cavalier Captain Else, a Hume red mage, is assigned to the nest in command of the 1st Legion Reiters. Though members of her profession typically prefer swords, Else notably wields a polearm. In turn, the Quadav Shieldwarriors assigned Go'Dha Jademaiden and her elite guard to seize control of this area. Go'Dha can unleash a barrage of deadly magic through the magic of Chainspell. Category:Final Fantasy XI Campaign Regions